Maneater
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Elle l'aime mais elle aime aussi se sentir libre. Elle est au comble de la joie d'avoir un homme à son bras et les regard braqués sur elle néanmoins elle l'aime. Pourtant, elle veut lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui appartient pas. Comme toujours, il la pardonnera. Il sait qu'elle l'aime.


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Oda-sama ! La chanson "_Maneater" _(Croqueuse d'hommes **.ndt**) est de Nelly Furtado.

C'est d'ailleurs bien une des seules que j'aime de cette chanteuse. Je la connais depuis pas mal de temps mais après avoir fait "_Pretty Woman"_, je suis retombé dessus et je me suis dis qu'elle serait parfaite pour Nami. Ou peut-être pas. A vous de voir en fait.

Plus d'explication -ou pas- à la fin. ENNNNNJOY !

\***/

Maneater

Elle eut un sourire provocateur en entrant dans l'immense pièce sombre à l'éclairage discret mais omniprésent. Paradoxal. Moulée dans sa robe flamboyante au décolleté plongeant et assez fendue pour qu'on puisse voir un bel aperçu de sa jambe jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

_Everybody look at me, me_  
_I walk in the door you start screaming_  
_Come on everybody what chu here for ?_  
_Move your body around like a nympho_

Tout ce beau monde l'a reconnut du premier coup. Elle était une habituée de l'endroit et elle ne fut pas très surprise d'entendre les femmes la huer, la foudroyer du regard et les hommes l'examiner avec concupiscence et s'approcher d'elle en proposant des cocktails. Elle avait l'habitude. La jeune femme passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux et les secoua pour leur donner un peu plus de volume. La tigresse passait à l'action.

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_  
_All you crazy people come on jump around_  
_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_  
_You either want to be with me, or be me !_

Jalousie. Envie. Pouvoir. Séduction. Beauté. Elle maîtrisait la situation. Cela devenait presque lassant. Elle changeait de partenaire de danse dès que celui avec qui elle était l'ennuyait. Qu'ils soient entreprenant, rentre-dedans, peu importait. Elle leur accordait bien plus de temps que ceux qui était trop timide pour entrer dans l'atmosphère sensuelle et envoûtante qu'elle instaurait. Plus rusé qu'un renard, agissant tel un serpent. Elle savait repérer ceux qui resterait le plus longtemps avec elle. Plus ils étaient confiants, mieux c'était.

La chute serait plus rude !

_Maneater,_  
_Make you work hard_  
_Make you spend hard_  
_Make you want more of her love_  
_She's a maneater,_  
_Make you buy cars_  
_Make you cut cards_  
_Make you fall real hard in love_

Elle eut une pensée envers son homme qui devait probablement l'attendre à la maison avant de reprendre un autre partenaire de danse. Le pauvre devait être déjà au lit en train de penser à elle, recroquevillé dans les draps.

Quoiqu'il l'avait sûrement suivie. Peu importe. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser même si elle le faisait tourner en bourrique. Même si elle découchait. Même si elle le ruinait mentalement, physiquement et financièrement.

_She's a Maneater,_  
_Make you work hard_  
_Make you spend hard_  
_Make you want more of her love_  
_She's a maneater_  
_Make you buy cars_  
_Make you cut cards_  
_Wish you never ever met her at all !_

Elle l'aperçut. Il était unique. Il se détachait de la masse. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle restait avec lui. Tel un fantôme, il rôdait dans les parages à chaque fois que son regard balayait les environs.

Son élégance et son allure. Sa mèche blonde. Son œil bleu braqué sur elle alors qu'il repoussait poliment une énième femme qui désirait danser avec lui. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté les lèvres de la rousse durant cet échange silencieux et pourtant porteur de tant de sous-entendu. Elle savait qu'il continuait de l'observer lorsqu'elle trouve _la_ proie idéale. _Le_ pigeon qui servirait ses desseins sans s'en rendre compte. Ce beau brun à la peau mate et aux yeux d'or.

― Tu restes avec moi. Geignit la belle en passant un bras autour de son cou tandis que sa main libre parcourait son torse musclé.

Elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

_And when she walks, she walks with passion_  
_When she talks, she talks like she can handle it_  
_When she asks for something boy she means it_  
_Even if you never ever see it_

Confiance en soi. Voilà la clé. La jalousie ? La rançon de la gloire ! Tout ce qu'on lui donnait, elle prenait. Elle tenait dans le creux de sa main les hommes et rien ne pourrait lui faire faire machine arrière.

Il était insipide et aussi vide que le néant. Sans personnalité. Loin d'égaler l'homme avec lequel elle passait toutes ses journées et toutes ses nuits quand elle n'était pas dehors. Ce type ne valait rien à côté de lui néanmoins ce n'était pas ce détail, bien qu'important, qui allait la rebuter. Elle comptait bien passé un bon moment avec lui.

Dès qu'elle plongeait ses yeux noisette dans les siens, elle repensait à l'or des cheveux de son bien-aimé. C'était perturbant l'espace de quelques secondes mais ce n'était pas ce détail non plus qui la ferait reculer.

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_  
_All you crazy people come on jump around_  
_You doing anything to keep her by your side_  
_Because she said she love you, love you long time !_

Elle piétinerait son cœur une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et l'accueillerait dans leur appartement à bras ouvert. Il était comme ça. Il était en colère mais il se jetterait à ses pieds, à genoux devant elle pour la supplier de s'excuser. Cela se passait toujours comme ça.

Combien de temps elle avait dansé avec ce beau brun ? Elle n'aurait pas su faire un pronostic. Une heure ? Une demi-heure ? Mais elle savait que c'était le bon. Elle couvait du regard son blond qui était prostré dans un coin de la salle. Parfait. L'endroit idéal.

― Ça te dirais pas de faire une pause ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Son partenaire opina sans hésiter en suivant le doigt pointé vers le canapé confortable à souhait. Oui. Il était vraiment la personne idéale pour briser le cœur de son cher et tendre petit ami. Elle ne couchait jamais avec d'autre que lui. C'était ses limites. Elle voulait simplement mettre à terre pour faire comprendre qu'elle restait libre.

_Never ever met her at all !_  
_You wish you never ever met her at all !_  
_You wish you never ever met her at all !_

Un grand sourire triomphant apparut quand elle revit le blondinet qui se morfondait à quelques mètres du canapé, devant elle. Si triste, les yeux embués de larmes de rage et d'affliction.

Elle fit signe au séduisant jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns à côté d'elle qui s'empressa de fondre sur ses lèvres. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le blondin qui se décomposait à vitesse grand V alors que le baiser se prolongeait, devenant de plus en plus sauvage et langoureux.

\*/

Sanji sursauta en se réveillant. Sueurs froides. Mèches blondes collées à sa nuque et à son visage. Il essayait de reprendre une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal. Angoissé, il jeta un œil vers l'autre côté du lit. Sous les quelques rayons naissant du soleil qui parvenait à filtrer de leurs volets. La vision d'une magnifique rousse endormie paisiblement à ses côtés l'apaisa.

Sentant son compagnon s'agiter dans leur couche commune, elle ouvrit un œil et passa une main assurée sur le torse de son petit ami.

― Ça va Sanji-kun ? S'enquit la jeune femme, réellement inquiète.

― Huh… Ce n'est rien Nami-san. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

Il se rallongea et l'attira vers lui. Avec un grand sourire, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui.

Il se rendormit doucement mais il ne put empêcher les dernières paroles de la chanson qui avait hanté son cauchemar de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Il se rappela confusément qu'il avait déjà fait des rêves semblables.

_You wish you never ever met her at all !_  
_You wish you never ever met her at all ! ..._

\***The End***/

Et voilààà ! Deuxième Song Fic ! Je commence à y prendre goût en fait. C'est addictif mais j'espère que ça vous plait tout de même.

Pour cette fois-ci, j'ai tenté d'exploiter les deux facettes de Nami même si on a un léger doute avec la fin. Je l'aime comme ça. Pour une fois, Sanji et Nami sont ensemble alors qu'habituellement je ne les vois pas comme un couple "je t'aime moi aussi". Bon faut dire que je l'ai fait souffrir tout le long alors je lui devais bien ça.

**Edit : **Pour être un peu plus clair, disons qu'au départ, je n'aimais pas énormément le SaNa à cause des fics que je lisais et qui ne rendait pas justice à ce couple que j'adorais. C'était celles où l'amour n'était pas réciproque qui rendait le mieux et j'ai fini par agréée à cette possibilité. Maintenant... Depuis que j'ai écris le Guide (oui sa me poursuit...) et que j'ai fais mes analyses sur les membres de l'équipage, je commence à voir ce couple sous un jour nouveau. Tout est possible.

Si vous voulez comprendre la chanson (histoire surtout de comprendre pourquoi je l'ai choisie) je peux vous ajouter la traduction. Sinon elle est disponible très facilement sur Internet mais je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas perdre de temps.

Sinon, je suis déjà sur un autre projet de Song Fic, j'ai déjà la musique, les paroles, la trame, manque plus que mon inspiration pour en faire quelque chose de potable.

Ceci étant dit, j'attends avec impatience vos avis ! Ne soyez pas timide... See you soon !


End file.
